roach_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Brazilian Navy
The Brazilian Navy (Portuguese: Marinha do Brasil) is the navy of Brazil. It is the second largest navy in Latin America, with a 27,307-ton aircraft carrier, the NAe São Paulo (formerly FS Foch of the French Navy), some American and British-built frigates, a few locally-built corvettes, coastal diesel-electric submarines, and many other river and coastal patrol craft. The Brazilian Navy also includes a marine corps, the Corps of Naval Fusiliers (Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais). The Corps of Naval Fusiliers is composed of an operational brigade and some guard and ceremonial duty battalions. All told, the Corps of Naval Fusiliers numbers about 14,600 marines. There is also the Naval Aviation arm, with about 1,150 members. Of about 48,600 members of the Brazilian Navy, about 3,200 are conscripts. Brazil has committed nearly USD$500 million towards the goal of producing an indigenous nuclear propulsion system for submarines over the next eight years. This project is managed by the Brazilian Navy. History A navy was assembled immediately after Pedro I of Brazil declared independence from Portugal in September 1822. These naval forces were then used in the Brazilian War of Independence, which had begun a year earlier. The navy would later figure in the Cisplatine War; the River Plate conflicts; the Paraguayan War; both World War I and World War II; and in the sporadic civil conflicts that would mark Brazil's history. In the initial decades following independence, the country had maintained a modest naval presence. In 1860, the fleet consisted of eight paddle steamers, seven screw sloops, six frigates and corvettes, and 14 smaller vessels. During the Paraguayan War, several ironclads were purchased from the United Kingdom and France. After the losses of the 1893 naval rebellion, very little naval expansion occurred until the 1905 naval program was initiated. It was then that Brazil acquired two of the most powerful and advanced dreadnoughts of the day. These vessels, of the Minas Gerais class, were the last battleships of the Brazilian Navy. The aircraft carrier Minas Gerais, served the Navy until its decommission in the year 2001. Mission In addition to the roles of a traditional navy, the Brazilian Navy also carries out the role of organizing the Merchant Navy and other operational safety missions traditionally conducted by a coast guard. Other roles include: * Providing riverine and brown water security; * Contributing to the formulation and conduction of country-wide sea policies; * Implementing sea-related laws and regulations and inspecting their fulfillment in the sea and in the inland waters. Comparison chart Naval fleet The Brazilian Navy has 89 ships in commission, and others in construction, process of acquisition, and modernization in 2007. The Brazilian Navy operates one aircraft carrier, NAe São Paulo which was the former French Aircraft carrier Foch. A-4 Skyhawks operate from São Paulo. Brazilian Navy operates the Type 209 submarines. The four Tupi class submarines will be upgraded by Lockheed Martin at a cost of 35 million dollars. The modernization includes the replacement of existing torpedoes with new MK 48 torpedoes. Brazil plans to build a nuclear submarine and has sought international partnership. Negotiations are going on with the U.S., France, India, Russia and the U.K. Ships Aircraft carriers (1 in service) *A-12 São Paulo (Clemenceau class) Submarines (5 in service and 1 ordered) *S-30 Tupi (Tupi class) *S-31 Tamoio (Tupi class) *S-32 Timbira (Tupi class) *S-33 Tapajó (Tupi class) *S-34 Tikuna (Tikuna class) *S-35 (class unknown; under construction) Frigates (11 in service) *F-46 Greenhalgh (Greenhalgh class) *F-47 Dodsworth (Greenhalgh class) *F-48 Bosisio (Greenhalgh class) *F-49 Rademaker (Greenhalgh class) *D-27 Pará (Pará class) *F-40 Niterói (Niterói class) *F-41 Defensora (Niterói class) *F-42 Constituição (Niterói class) *F-43 Liberal (Niterói class) *F-44 Independência (Niterói class) *F-55 União (Niterói class) Corvettes (4 in service and 1 ordered) *V-30 Inhaúma (Inhaúma class) *V-31 Jaceguai (Inhaúma class) *V-32 Júlio de Noronha (Inhaúma class) *V-33 Frontim (Inhaúma class) *V-34 Barroso (Barroso class; under construction) Mine warfare (6 in service) *M-15 Aratu (Aratu class) *M-16 Anhatomirim (Aratu class) *M-17 Atalaia (Aratu class) *M-18 Araçatuba (Aratu class) *M-19 Abrolhos (Aratu class) *M-20 Albardão (Aratu class) Amphibious (4 in service) *G-28 Mattoso Maia (Mattoso Maia class) (Landing Ship, Tank) *G-30 Ceará (Ceará class) (Dock landing ship) *G-31 Rio de Janeiro (Ceará class) (Dock landing ship) *G-26 Garcia D'Avila (Round Table class) (Landing Ship Logistics) Patrol vessels (50 in service) *Bracuí PCC (Bracuí class) (4 in service) *Imperial Marinheiro PCO (Imperial Marinheiro class) (9 in service) *Grajaú PCO (Grajaú class) (10 in service) *Piratini PGM (Piratini class) (6 in service) *Tracker PCI (J'' class) (16 in service) *Roraima (''Roraima class) (3 in service) *Pedro Teixeira (Pedro Teixeira class) (2 in service) Auxiliaries (30 in service) *U-20 Cisne Branco (Cisne Branco class) (Sailing frigate) *U-27 Brasil (Mk10 mod. class) (School ship) *K-11 Felinto Perry (Felinto Perry class) (Submarine rescue ship) *G-23 Alte. Gastão Motta (Alte. Gastão Motta class) (Tanker ship) *G-27 Marajó (Marajó class) (Tanker ship) *G-17 Potengi (Potengi class) (Tanker ship) *G-21 Ary Parreiras (Custódio de Mello class) (Troop transport ship) *U-15 Pará (Pará class) (Auxiliary ship) *R-21 Tritão (Triunfo class) (Salvage and rescue ship) *R-22 Tridente (Triunfo class) (Salvage and rescue ship) *R-23 Triunfo (Triunfo class) (Salvage and rescue ship) *R-24 Alte. Guilhem (Alte. Guilhem class) (Salvage and rescue ship) *R-25 Alte. Guillobel (Alte. Guilhem class) (Salvage and rescue ship) *R-26 Trindade (Trinidade class) (Salvage and rescue ship) *U-17 Parnaíba (Parnaíba class) (Monitor ship) *U-16 Dr. Montenegro (Dr. Montenegro class) (Hospital ship) *U-18 Oswaldo Cruz (Dr. Montenegro class) (Hospital ship) *U-19 Carlos Chagas (Dr. Montenegro class) (Hospital ship) *H-44 Ary Rongel (Ary Rongel class) (Icebreaker) *H-40 Antares (Antares class) (Oceanographic research vessel) *H-21 Sirius (Sirius class) (Research vessel) *H-35 Amorim do Valle (River class) (Small patrol corvette) *H-36 Taurus (Argus class) (Small patrol corvette) *H-37 Garnier Sampaio (River class) (Small patrol corvette) *NGB (Alte. Graça class and Aranha class) (Lightvessel) (6 in service) Naval Aviation The Naval Aviation arm of the Navy operates 111 aircraft in 2007, with all but the A-4 Skyhawks being helicopters. Aircraft *A-4MB Skyhawk II attack aircraft (23 in service) *S-61D-3 Sea King helicopter (13 in service) *AS-332 Super Puma helicopter (18 in service) *Super Lynx Mk.21A helicopter (12 in service) *HB 350B Esquilo helicopter (16 in service) *HB 355 Esquilo 2 helicopter (10 in service) *Bell 206B-3 Jet Ranger III helicopter (19 in service) *S-70B Seahawk helicopter (4 ordered, to be delivered in 2009) Corps of Naval Fusiliers The Corps of Naval Fusiliers (Portuguese: Corpo de Fuzileiros Navais; CFN) is the land combat branch of the Brazilian Navy. Organization The corps headquarters is located in Fortaleza de São José, Ilha das Cobras, Rio de Janiero. Fleet Fusilier Force The Fleet Fusilier Force (Força de Fuzileiros da Esquadra (FFE)) consists of the following units: *1st Amphibious Division (Divisão Anfíbia (DivAnf)) of brigade size with the following: **Command and Control Battalion (Batalhão de Comando e Controle), **Three Naval Fuslilier Battalions (Infantry) (Batalhão de Fuzileiros Navais (BFN)): ***1st "Riachuelo" Battalion ***2nd "Humaita" Battalion ***3rd "Paissandu" Battalion **Naval Fusiliers' Artillery Battalion (Batalhão de Artilharia de Fuzileiros Navais) **Armored Vehicle Battalion (Batalhão de Blindados) **Tactical Air Control and Air Defense Battalion (Batalhão de Controle Aerotático e Defesa Antiaérea) **Governor's Island Naval Fusilier Base (Base de Fuzileiros Navais da Ilha do Governador) *Reinforcement Troops (Tropa de Reforço (TrRef)) located in Ilha das Flores in São Gonçalo (RJ) **1st Naval Fusilier Engineer Battalion (Batalhão de Engenharia de Fuzileiros Navais) **1st Naval Fusilier Logistic Battalion (Batalhão Logístico de Fuzileiros Navais) **Amphibious Vehicles Battalion (Batalhão de Viaturas Anfíbias) **Police Company (Companhia de Polícia) **Disembarcation Company (Apoio ao Desembarque) - a company sized unit responsible for the loading and unloading of troops and equipment from ships, especially landing craft **Isle of Flowers Naval Fusilier Base (Base de Fuzileiros Navais da Ilha das Flores) *Disembarkation Troops Command (Comando da Tropa de Desembarque (ComTrDbq)), located at Duque de Caxias (RJ) - provides the means to command, control and administer the Command of the Fleet Marine Force and to also local units **Naval Fusilier Special Operations Battalion "Toneleros" (Batalhão de Operações Especiais de Fuzileiros Navais (Batalhão Tonelero)) A unit similar to US Navy SEALs, formed in 1957 and structured for high risk operations. Its mission is to destroy or damage prominent objectives in heavily defended areas, capture or rescue personnel or equipment, seize installations, obtain information, mislead and produce psychological effects. *Rio Meriti Naval Fusilier Base (Base de Fuzileiros Navais do Rio Meriti (BFNRM)), located in Duque de Caxias (RJ) *ships detachments Regional "Groupings of Naval Fusiliers" (Grupamentos de Fuzileiros Navais (GFN)) are subordinate to the Naval Districts (Distritos Navales), for the security of naval installations, as well as performing operations in support of Naval District. They are located in the vicinity of the local Naval District headquarters. The 8º Naval District does not possess any such grouping. GFNs are companies the size of small battalions. *GFN do Rio de Janeiro, RJ (1st DN) *GFN de Salvador, Bahia (2nd DN) *GFN de Natal, Rio Grande do Norte (3rd DN) *GFN de Belém, Pará (4th DN) *GFN de Rio Grande, Rio Grande do Sul (5th DN) *GFN de Ladário, Mato Grosso do Sul (6th DN) *GFN de Brasília, Distrito Federal (7th DN) *Riverine Operations Battalion (Batalhão de Operações Ribeirinhas), Manaus, Amazonia (9th DN) Equipment Individual weapons *Beretta model 92F 9×19mm pistol *M16A2 5.56×45mm assault rifle *Hale-Parker M85 7.62×51mm sniper rifle *FN MAG 7.62×51mm general purpose machine gun *FN Minimi 5.56×45mm light machine gun *M4 5.56×45mm carbine (used by reconnaissance battalion) *AT4 84mm rocket launcher Artillery *M114 155mm towed howitzer (6 in service) *L118 105mm towed howitzer (18 in service) *M101 105mm towed howitzer (6 in service) *K6A 120mm towed mortar (6 in service) *Bofors 40mm anti-aircraft autocannon (6 in service) Vehicles *SK-105 Kürassier light tank (17 in service) *KH7-AARV armored recovery vehicle (14 in service) *LVTP-7A1 (13 in service) *LVTC-7A1 command vehicle (2 in service) *LVTR-7A1 armored recovery vehicle (2 in service) *M113A3 armored personnel carrier (24 in service) *M125A1 mortar carrier (2 in service) *M577 command vehicle (2 in service) *XM806 E1 armored medical vehicle (1 in service) *M113 AIG armored recovery vehicle (1 in service) *Mowag Piranha III 8×8 armored personnel carrier (8 in service) Navy, Brazilian Category:Navies